


Something I Need

by marvelling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelling/pseuds/marvelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of Steve and Bucky returning with the 107th.<br/>It's the first time Bucky has been with Steve in his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of my favourite songs in the universe - OneRepublic - Something I Need

“Let’s hear it for Captain America!” Bucky yelled, grinning as Steve smiled sheepishly. He had always been modest. As Steve turned away Bucky’s face fell. He knew everything was about to change for him and Steve. Everyone saw how special he was now… he deserved it. He deserved people finally seeing him as the hero Bucky always knew he was, but he could already feel Steve being pulled away. Bucky saw the way the brunette looked at him and the way Steve snuck glances at her when he thought no one was looking.

 

But Bucky wasn’t bitter. He was sad as hell that he may lose his bestfriend, but he was overjoyed that Steve was happy. That’s all Bucky had ever wanted; for Steve to be happy. He’d spent his whole life looking out for Steve, but now it was clear he was no longer needed. Bucky backed away, his eyes never leaving Steve as others crowded round him, congratulating him and thanking him.

 

He leant against a tree, watching everyone praise Steve, watching the Captain’s face flush with embarrassment as he shook his head. Bucky’s throat closed up and he had to close his eyes for a second and lean his head back. He took several deep breaths, desperately trying to clear his thoughts.

 

He had to let go. Bucky opened his eyes, meeting Steve’s worried gaze.

 

“You okay?” Steve mouthed.

 

Bucky faked a grin and shrugged. “Yeah,” he nodded.

 

Steve turned back to his crowd of admirers.

 

“Sergeant Barnes?” a nurse appeared at his side. “We’re ready for your medical assessment.”

 

“I’m fine,” Bucky smiled, causing the nurse to blush and look away. “Honestly, there are other guys in worse shape than me. You should see to them first,” he told her.

 

“Captain Rogers told us that you were in a separate facility and that you were-”

 

“Nurse, I’m good, I swear.” Bucky insisted.

 

The nurse bit her lip, eyeing him skeptically. “Well I suggest that you go get some rest and we’ll send for you as soon as we’ve seen to others.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky was actually grateful for an excuse to leave. He was beat. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept.

 

“You’re in Captain Rogers’ tent,” the nurse told him before leaving.

 

Bucky stopped off to get fresh clothes and a drink of water before heading to the tent. Steve came in while he was getting dressed.

 

“Sorry, Buck.” Steve muttered, averting his eyes from the naked man.

 

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Bucky smirked. “Nice place you got here.”

 

“One of the perks of being a show-girl.” Steve shrugged, thudding down on the folding bed.

 

“Who called you a show-girl?” Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he tugged on a clean shirt.

 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “No one, Buck.”

 

“I’m serious, Steve, tell me where the jerk is, I’ll-”

 

“I can look after myself now, Bucky.” Steve said softly.

 

Bucky stopped folding his clothes for a moment, caught off-guard by how much those words stung him. He clenched his jaw and scoffed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Steve frowned, confused by how tense Bucky had become. He got up and stood at the foot of Bucky’s bed, arms folded.

 

Bucky glanced up at Steve. He sucked in a sharp breath. His face was pretty much exactly the same, with the same soft lips and long lashes framing his incredible eyes which, at this moment, were a beautiful light grey. But his body held no resemblance to the Steve he knew. The muscles in his arms strained against the fabric of his shirt and the star on his uniform was pulled taut against his broad chest. The waist to shoulder ratio baffled Bucky and turned him on immensely. Steve’s thighs were practically the same width as his whole body used to be. And Bucky didn’t imagine he’d ever get used to looking up to meet Steve’s gaze.

 

“What?” Bucky asked, his voice barely audible.

 

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Are you sure you’re okay? The nurse said you insisted you were fine but I still think-”

 

“I am fine, Steve, really.” Bucky sighed and flopped down on his bed. “Just tired.”

 

Steve perched on the end of his own bed and kicked off his boots. “I’m glad you’re okay, Buck,” he said quietly. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. “Thanks for saving my ass, buddy.”

 

“I felt I kinda owed you.”

 

“Well now we’re square. Goodnight Stevie.” Bucky turned to face away from Steve.

 

The Captain sat staring at Bucky’s back for a while, waiting until he heard the familiar soft snores before silently edging across the tent. He leant over Bucky and gently planted a kiss on his head, as he always did when Bucky fell asleep before him. He crept back into his own bed and curled up facing Bucky, closing his eyes and imagining that his body was curved around his.

 

***

 

“Psst, Steve!” Bucky hissed, his teeth chattering together. He hated to wake Steve, who had been dreaming so peacefully.

 

“Mmm,” Steve didn’t open his eyes, but read Bucky’s mind and threw back his covers, holding his arms open.

 

Bucky grinned as he carefully slid into bed beside Steve, humming appreciatively at the heat of his body. “Hey, you,” he whispered, his head tucked under Steve’s chin, face nuzzling into his neck.

 

“Hey, Buck.” Steve murmured. “You’re freezing.”

 

“You’re not.”

 

“For a change,” Steve sighed. “New body,” he explained sleepily, burying his face in Bucky’s hair.

 

“It’s weird,” Bucky chuckled, running a hand across Steve’s chest. “I used to hold you like this. I feel small.”

 

Steve kissed the top of his head. “You are small.”

 

Bucky playfully dug him in the ribs. “Punk.”

 

Steve bit his lip to stifle his laugh. “Jerk,” he hissed.

 

Bucky positioned himself so that he was eyelevel with Steve. “So,” he whispered. “Who’s the brunette?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Agent Peggy Carter. She’s nice, but I got my eye on another brunette.”

 

“Does she know?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“That you… that you’ve got your eye on another brunette?”

 

Steve sighed and ran his thumb along Bucky’s bottom lip, making him shiver. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Good,” Bucky pressed Steve’s palm against his lips.

 

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Good?” he repeated.

 

“Yeah. I think you got a real shot with her, Steve.” Bucky told him. “You could get married and have kids. You’d be a real handsome family,” he didn’t look at Steve, he focused on entwining their hands.

 

“Buck, I don’t want to marry Peggy.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Well you’re not wasting your life on me.”

 

Steve gripped him by the chin and tilted his face up. “No, I’m not wasting my life with you. I’ll be happy and I’ll be myself.” He paused, waiting for Bucky to say something, but he didn’t. “I think it’s a little late to quit you, Buck. I haven’t lived without you at all really. Without you I’d only be living half a life. It’d be like living without my arm. Or leg. Or both. I wouldn’t function right.”

 

Bucky groaned, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Steve’s. “Goddammit, Steve.”

 

Steve kissed him, gently at first, but they soon found themselves peeling each other’s shirts off and Bucky ended up straddling Steve, his hands down his pants with the captain running his nails down Bucky’s back and grabbing his ass.

 

“We gotta be real quiet, Steve.” Bucky reminded him.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I know.”

 

“Love you, Steve.”

 

“I love you too, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the irony of Steve describing life without Bucky as being like living without his arm wasn't lost on you ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, please feel free to let me know what you thought!!


End file.
